


Corporate Secrets

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon As Animals, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Joshua is a Pokemon Breeder and he specializes in Hakamo-os. They are exceptionally difficult to breed - the male Kommo-os are known to be aggressive towards everything but female Kommo-os during their mating season.The trick,Joshua thinks as he straddles a freshly mature Kommo-o,is to simplymakethem accept you during those times.Not that he'd ever tell people.
Relationships: Jyararanga | Kommo-o/Original Male Pokemon Breeder(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Corporate Secrets

Joshua hummed as he tightened the straps holding the young Kommo-o down. The Pokemon had only evolved the day before, still somewhat clumsy on its longer limbs and different physique. It was sluggishly trying to wriggle out of the restraints, but its position, strapped on its back to the cushioned floor, as well as the somewhat drunken state it was in, made it hard for the Kommo-o to coordinate its limbs. Normally strong and resilient, a special concoction mixed in its breakfast was making it weaker. It was, however, necessary.

Checking the clock, Joshua sat down and waited for the second potion to start working. It wasn't the mating season yet for this species - wouldn't be for several more months, even -, which gave him plenty time to break the young ones in. It was a procedure he enjoyed a lot, teaching the half-wild Pokemon to treat him not as an outsider of their group, but as one of their precious females. It made it possible to handle them come mating season, when their hormones were running wild and they'd attack everything else coming too close.

"Oh, you're fast," he praised, eyes focussed on the lower belly of the confined Pokemon. The belly and the crotch, as well as the inner thighs of the Kommo-o, weren't covered in those steel-hard scales. The skin was dark and leathery, only broken by a raised pouch sitting snugly between the two strong hind legs. The Kommo-o kept on struggling the restraints, but it was also starting to pant and growl, bucking its hips up into the air - the only major movement Joshua allowed them to make during this process. He grinned when he saw its cock peeking out of the pouch, pushing upwards while swelling under the influence of the aphrodisiac he'd used. The cock had a healthy pink colour, the cockhead already flaring out, not unlike a Rapidash's dick - flat on the top, the slit slightly sunken in and the rim of the cockhead bumpy and rigged. Joshua knew intimately well how great it felt being fucked by this kind of cock, and this Kommo-o was in good condition, filling up fast and eager. Soon it was fully hard and humping the air, making its huge, meaty cock wiggle around.

"Poor thing," Joshua mocked and went closer. As expected, the Kommo-o reacted violently to his presence, already knowing what a female Kommo-o had to look and smell right. Joshua laughed - the restraints were tough leather and steel, and without proper movements of its limbs, the Kommo-o couldn't possibly break out. "Save your energy for later," he berated the beast, wrapping one hand around the thick and veined base of its cock. The thrashing against its restraints picked up - with a strangled cry of rage and arousal, the Kommo-o snarled and snapped at him. Of course, it couldn't do a thing to Joshua but buck its hips upwards, now fucking his hand. Joshua squeezed the meaty base and watched clear precum drip out of the twitching slit. This one will do well - its movements were sluggish from the drugs, but still strong. He stroked the cock, his fingers not once able to close themselves all the way around, and shifted his stance, his pants growing tight. The smell of Joshua's own arousal caused a pitched whine and snarl from the Kommo-o which only made Joshua more excited. The angrier they were, the more they'd try to 'dominate' the human once he began riding them. He enjoyed those the most - it took longer to properly break them, after all.

He let go of the cock and watched the Kommo-o humping and rutting up into empty air as he opened his trousers. His cock sprang out, hard and wanting, but Joshua took his time to undress. His arsehole was already prepared and slick with lube, but he applied more to it, easily fitting three fingers into his loose hole before slicking up the throbbing cock of the Kommo-o. It snarled and snapped and roared, half-mad from lust and anger, but incapacitated by the straps, chains and drugs. Joshua straddled the Kommo-o's belly, feeling its cock rub against his arse and back. It was dripping wet and hot to the touch. "Now behave," he told the beast, voice harsh and rough with arousal. Standing up more, he grabbed the thrashing cock with both hands and squeezed tight. The Kommo-o bucked in pain and went still for a bit, gasping in air while Joshua positioned himself until the flat cockhead pressed against him. Fingers tight around the cock, he slowly set down, savouring the burn and stretch and _heat_ that radiated up his spine. "Fuuuck," he groaned, rocking his hips as he filled himself. A real prime Pokemon, this one, filling him up so good.

He was halfway down on the cock when the Kommo-o got over the shock of being manhandled. With an outcry, it wriggled underneath Joshua before thrusting up, slamming multiple more inches of its cock right up his arse. Joshua screamed, his back arching, and pushed back down, his own cock bobbing from the sudden movement. Legs shaking, he gasped for air and grabbed the chained legs of the beast for support. The Kommo-o itself gave a raspy grunt as Joshua's tight human arse clamped around its cock, quickly thrusting up again, bucking its hips towards the tight, hot walls that were milking it, stretching him more, carving out space for its bulk. Joshua could _feel_ it, the way the cock made his belly push outwards ever so slightly as it dug deeper. His arsehole was clamping and clenching around the fat shaft, exciting the Kommo-o even more, for it only picked up speed now that there were that sweet tightness and fraction it needed.

Joshua gave a short-breathed, startled laugh when his arse finally made contact with the tough skin of the Kommo-o's swollen crotch. He locked his legs in the leather loops he made for this, and when the Kommo-o tried to thrust up again, he held against it, pinning the beast's hips down. It sadly didn't stop the damn thing from wriggling, but it stopped it from fucking him in its chosen pace. "Forget it," he growled, letting his hands roam the expanse of skin in front of him. The Pokemon yowled in enraged frustration. It was beautiful. Joshua laughed again and let his hips circle once, moving and jostling the fat cock inside of him, swallowing his own moan - the Kommo-o's cock was so fat, it didn't need skill or experience to find his prostate. A movement simple as this caused the shaft to rub against that sweet spot. "Shall we start?" He moved again, a gentle forward rocking that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the creature underneath him. But Joshua kept the pace, giving the Kommo-o a slow, agonizing ride that had Joshua himself leaking within minutes and the Kommo-o whining even faster.

It wasn't until the whining changed in tone - less demanding and more pleading, the Kommo-o sounded resigned and wanting and had given up its desperate bucking that Joshua countered. The sound of it made him shudder and clench even harder in anticipation, and he rubbed the belly of the Kommo-o with mocking pity, revelling in the rush of power he felt. They were so strong, so deadly when enraged - and here he was, a mere human, taking full control. "You want to fuck so desperately, don't you?" he murmured, his back-and-forth rocking continuing oh so slowly. "You don't even care that I'm a male in your space, yes?"

Of course, the beast wouldn't understand his words. It didn't even properly understand Joshua's intention, either. It wasn't broken yet, just frustrated and needy. It would take longer than one ride to ingrain Joshua's message. But it was a start, and the right behaviour needed to be praised and rewarded. A thoroughly lustful smile stretched over Joshua's face as he let go of the leather loops, pressing his thighs against the beast's hips for purchase. Then he sat up, feeling the cock slide out for a few inches, before slamming his arse back down. His moan was drowned by the yowl the Kommo-o made.

The beast wasn't stupid for its kind - it realised quickly that it was allowed to move its hips again, and so it did with frantic desperation, pistoning that thick, juicy cock right up his arse until skin slapped against skin and the room was filled with grunts and lustful screams. In the middle of this, Joshua came almost violently after the Kommo-o managed to slam its cockhead right against his prostate. Ropes of hot and sticky semen shot out of his twitching cock, landing on the Kommo-o's belly and its chest scales, marking it with the scent of another male in rut. It send the beast in a frenzy, yet it still continued fucking him, compelled by the forced heat it went through. It was nature at its best: The moment a Kommo-o's cock was inside something sufficiently tight, it wouldn't stop its mating until exhaustion claimed it. Joshua had seen the older and stronger ones continue mounting females even after running dry.

"Come on, come on, come on," he chanted, egging the Kommo-o on by pushing against each thrust. He could feel the cock inside him twitching and throbbing and clenched down hard on it. With a howl, the Kommo-o shuddered and released its load into Joshua's waiting arse, coating his insides with the mess. Joshua groaned loudly as the familiar feeling rushed over him, then he slumped over, gasping for breath. Even the Kommo-o was still for a moment, confused and still horny, its cock continuing to be rock hard inside of Joshua's arse.

"Phew... time for a break," Joshua panted and stood up, feeling the cum of the beast dripping out of his gaping hole. His legs felt like jelly, but he was glowing with satisfaction. He knew it was probably short-lived - in an hour or two he would ride the beast again for the next fix. Until then, however... "Well done. I'll see you in a bit."

He hobbled out of the room, leaving an agitated and still aroused Kommo-o in its restraints. It howled with frustration, but really, Joshua couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this through the whole breaking process and a proper mating season. Could be fun writing Joshua getting gang banged by his Kommo-o's.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
